Fragment
by Keivcake
Summary: Because they are Naruto and Sasuke. A NaruSasu drabble fic. Requested by muthiamomogi.


**Note :** Fuuh… Satu-satunya fic yang berhasil diselesaikan dalam masa hiatus panjang. Rikuesan dari **Muth a.k.a muthiamomogi** sejak berbulan-bulan lalu dan dengan nistanya baru saya buatkan sekarang. OTL;; Maaf ya, Muth, sudah telat lama sangat, mana ga sesuai sama rikuesan kamu. Tapi, nikmati aja deh. Ditulis dengan tulus dan ikhlas kok.

**Warning :** OOC, typo(S), ke-gaje-an yang tidak diragukan lagi, abalisme yang menyebar di segala penjuru, kalimat yang tidak nyambung tapi disambung-sambungkan(?), dan hal nista lain yang bisa menyebabkan sakit mata. OTL;

**N A R U T O S A S U K E**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fragment, a N.S fanfiction**

**Llewellyn del Roya**

**

* * *

**

**N**ama

Sejak pertama mengenal hingga saat ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu alasan di balik nama panggilan yang dilabelkan pada mereka oleh satu sama lain. Tak ada arti khusus yang terkandung di nama itu. Lebih seperti nama untuk saling mencela, untuk saling menghina. Karena memang orang-orang dan teman-teman mereka tahu seperti apa tabiat mereka jika sudah bertemu dan beradu argumen.

"Ck. Kau itu mengaku saja, Dobe."

"Apa maksudmu, huh?"

"Kalau aku memang lebih pintar darimu—"

"Ohh… Tidak bisa…," dengan jari telunjuk yang digoyang-goyangkan di depan wajah kekasihnya—yang otomatis membuat kerutan muncul begitu saja di wajah pemuda bermata hitam di depannya—pemuda berambut kuning jabrik—Namikaze Naruto—tersenyum lebar.

"Hn?" pemuda berambut gelap berkulit pucat—Sasuke Uchiha—menatap heran pada kekasihnya. Kekasih, eh? Sepertinya harus diceritakan dari awal. Atau nanti juga kalian akan tahu sendiri.

"Atas dasar apa kau berkata begitu, Teme?" pasangan paling heboh di kelas—yang dengan mudah mengalahkan pasangan terheboh kedua, Shikamaru Nara dan Kiba Inuzuka—padahal sebenarnya hanya Kiba yang selalu heboh, lihat saja wajah Shikamaru yang seperti tidak punya keinginan untuk hidup—itu tidak peduli bahwa mereka sedang ada di lapangan basket pada jam olahraga, Naruto yang menantang Sasuke untuk bermain basket satu lawan satu dan tentu saja Sasuke menyanggupi tantangan kekasihnya.

"Kau bermain dengan brutal tanpa strategi, Dobe."

"Bilang saja kalau kau itu lemah, Teme. Hanya bisa mengandalkan kepintaranmu—"

"Dasar Dobe."

"Teme jelek."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Dan semua teman-teman mereka yang ada di sekitar lapangan akan lebih memilih meninggalkan mereka berdua daripada harus mendengar 'kemesraan' yang sudah setiap hari mereka lihat. Bukankah nama itu memang cocok, eh?

**A**wan

Entah sejak kapan—Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu—Naruto tertular 'virus' dari Shikamaru, dia betah sekali memandangi awan di siang hari di atap—tentu saja Sasuke yang harus menjadi korban setelah diseret paksa oleh kekasihnya itu, meskipun sebenarnya Sasuke tidak keberatan jika Naruto mengajaknya—tapi asumsinya akan segera berubah saat Naruto sudah asyik sendiri dengan kegiatannya—tiduran berbantal kedua tangannya sambil memandangi awan yang berarak di langit.

"Eh, mau kemana, Teme?" Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke begitu melihat Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ke kelas."

"Kenapa? Di sini kan enak?"

"Apa enaknya, Dobe?"

"Ehm, ada aku?" dengan cengiran lebar Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Narsis—"

"Aku menyukai langit karena aku menyukaimu, Teme." Naruto mendudukkan diri dan melipat kedua kakinya sambil menatap kea rah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Hn?" dengan wajah yang dibuat sebingung mungkin Sasukie mangangkat satu alisnya—yang membuat Naruto tertawa karenanya.

"Karena kau mirip seperti awan, awan itu berwarna putih seperti kulitmu—" dahi Sasuke berkerut dengan sendirinya, "—tenang seperti sikapmu meski kadang kau sangat menyebalkan—" satu kerutan bertambah, "—meski aku tak pernah menyentuhnya, tapi pasti awan itu lembut, dan menurutku kau juga begitu. Mirip 'kan, Teme?" setelah selesai mendeskripsikan apa yang ada di pikirannya Naruto tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke pura-pura tak peduli dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain meski sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Dan sejak saat itu Sasuke tak pernah keberatan menemani Naruto memandangi awan meski tak ada yang mereka lakukan, hanya diam dan menikmati kebersamaan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

**R**amen

Sasuke sudah sangat hapal pada semua kebiasaan Naruto dan apa yang disukainya. Walaupun kadang dia kesal saat dengan rakusnya—yang membuat Sasuke kadang bertanya-tanya perut Naruto terbuat dari apa—menghabiskan lebih dari lima mangkok besar ramen.

"Kau tidak mau makan, Teme?" Naruto menyodorkan sumpit berisi ramen yang mengepulkan asap panas pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk menopang dagu di depannya.

"Aku tidak suka ramen, Dobe."

"Ohh… Kau tidak ingin mencobanya?"

"Tidak tertarik."

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Yang benar tidak tertarik?"

"Hn." Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan nafas hangat—berbau ramen—Naruto yang menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Kalau begini—"

"Ap—" belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, bibir Sasuke telah dibungkam oleh bibir Naruto yang kini memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke ikut memejamkan mata saat perlahan dia membuka mulutnya dan merasakan lidah Naruto menyusup masuk ke sana.

Jadi, kesimpulannya saat ini; Sasuke sudah memutuskan bahwa dia menyukai ramen—dengan tambahan satu kalimat di belakangnya—hanya ketika Naruto menciumnya.

**U**jian

Masa-masa yang paling tidak disukai Naruto—dan banyak siswa lainnya adalah saat akhir tahun ajaran. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena dia harus menghadapi berbagai macam ujian—baik praktek atau tertulis yang membuatnya seringkali menjambak sendiri rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi.

"Wajahmu semakin jelek dengan ekspresi bodohmu itu, Dobe." satu kalimat yang baru saja Naruto dengar membuat frustasinya bertambah parah. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjadi penguasa dunia dan membuat peraturan bahwa ujian ditiadakan dari seluruh—oke, abaikan, otaknya mulai kacau.

"Diam kau, Teme." Naruto merengut kesal pada Sasuke yang tetap tenang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mau belajar bersama nanti malam?" Sasuke mengatakan kalimat tersebut tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya dengan wajah terlipat seperti anak kecil baru saja kehilangan balon karena terbang terbawa angin. Abaikan empat kata terakhir.

Naruto memicingkan mata—menatap menyelidik pada Sasuke.

"Niatku baik, Dobe. Terserah kalau kau tidak mau."

Tak sampai tiga detik setelahnya ekspresi Naruto berubah drastis menjadi tertawa senang—seperti anak kecil mendapatkan lolipop di pinggir jalan dan memungutnya lalu membawa pulang—eh, salah—dan memeluk Sasuke secara refleks.

"Sasu-chan memang kekasih paling baik hati yang pernah kumiliki." Sasuke hanya mengernyit heran karena kalimat yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan.

"Memang sebelumnya kau punya kekasih?"

"Hehehe, tidak." Dan kerutan heran terpasang begitu saja di wajah Sasuke. Untungnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan kalimat dan tingkah konyol Naruto yang kadang membuatnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak jika saja dia tidak harus selalu menjaga sikapnya. Mana mau Sasuke menjadi OOC dan terlihat konyol.

Dan satu hal yang Naruto syukuri dari akhir tahun ajaran, dia bisa lebih lama bersama Sasuke-nya.

**T**aman

Jadi semua kisah di atas berawal dari hari itu. Hari minggu pagi saat sedang ramai-ramainya orang-orang hilir mudik di sepanjang jalan untuk sekedar menikmati hari libur atau lari pagi.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang—yang sudah diketahui dari cerita di atas bernama Naruto—berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki taman kecil di tengah kota Konoha tanpa mempedulikan berapa banyak orang yang ditabraknya karena dia tidak memperhatikan langkahnya.

Dengan tubuh berkeringat dan beberapa helai rambut yang menempel di dahinya dia berjalan berkeliling mencari seseorang.

"Jangan-jangan dia marah karena aku datang terlambat." Dengan putus asa Naruto mendudukkan diri di bangku panjang yang tersedia di sana. Nafasnya masih sedikit terengah karena berlari lumayan jauh berharap orang yang ingin ditemuinya masih menunggu di taman ini. Tapi ternyata—

"Ehem," suara seseorang berhasil membuat Naruto menegakkan kepalanya. Dan ingin rasanya dia menganga melihat siapa orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Teme, kau belum pu—"

"Aku ketiduran." Dengan gaya khas tuan muda Uchiha, Sasuke berkata seperti itu tanpa kata 'maaf' yang menyertai dan tanpa rasa raut bersalah. Keinginan untuk menjedukkan kepala ke tembok terdekat tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala Naruto, bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan wajah seolah sedang berkata 'aku tampan' atau 'aku keren' begitu?

Paling tidak Naruto bersyukur Sasuke tidak marah tapi, hei, jadi usaha Naruto berlari hingga tadi hampir saja terpeleset saat seseorang entah darimana membuang sampah kulit pisang sembarangan jika saja Naruto tidak memiliki kecepatan reaksi yang bagus itu sia-sia karena dua kata yang terasa menusuk yang terlontar dari Sasuke? Boleh tidak sebentar saja dia mencekik Sasuke?

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto berdiri dengan sedikit gugup—entah karena kesal dengan pose Sasuke yang seperti bintang iklan produk minuman itu atau karena hal lain—dan menatap Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan pose yang—mungkin—menurutnya keren itu.

"Jadi, kau mau apa menyuruhku kemari, Dobe?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan kaku, "mau mengatakan sesuatu."

"Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Dengan cara bicara seperti direktur perusahaan yang akan segera pergi ke rapat penting Sasuke berkata sambil melirik Naruto sejenak.

Dan kini kantong kesabaran Naruto benar-benar menyusut.

"Aku berlari dari rumah dengan mengorbankan sebelah sandalku hingga putus sebelah hanya untuk datang ke sini karena takut kau marah dan pulang setelah sampai di sini kau malah baru datang dan berkata tanpa rasa bersalah padahal aku sudah putus asa kukira aku tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan ingin—" ups! Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan gugup setelah berkata panjang lebar tanpa jeda karena secara tidak langsung dia sudah melaksanakan niatnya. Apa kalian merasa ada kalimat tidak penting yang terselip di kalimat panjang milik Naruto di atas, eh?

Sasuke menatap kosong pada Naruto, mungkin terkejut dengan kalimat yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari pemuda di depannya.

"Teme?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke—dan Sasuke tersentak menyadari bahwa dia baru saja menunjukkan sisi tidak keren miliknya di hadapan teman—yang beberapa menit kemudian menjadi kekasih—pirangnya itu.

"Kau—"

"Kenapa?"

"Dobe!"

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita kekasih." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Memangnya aku bilang aku mau jadi kekasihmu?"

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku."

"Baka!"

Yah, untuk selanjutnya silahkan bayangkan sendiri 'kemesraan' seperti apa yang tercipta di sana.

**O**bat

Naruto sakit, eh? Terdengar lucu. Seorang Naruto yang tak pernah memiliki rasa lelah itu bisa sakit? Tentu saja, Naruto juga manusia 'kan?

Terserang demam sekaligus batuk dan pilek membuat Naruto hanya terbaring di tempat tidur karena tidak diijinkan ibunya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dan layaknya kekasih yang baik hati—meski diragukan Sasuke masuk kategori itu atau tidak—Sasuke menjenguk Naruto dengan membawa buah-buahan yang dia dapat setelah memaksa Lee membelikan untuknya.

"Hai, Teme…," Naruto masih tetap bisa memamerkan cengirannya meskipun wajahnya sedang pucat dan suaranya sedikit serak.

"Hn. Bibi Kushina menyuruhku agar mengawasimu sampai kau meminum obatnya." Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang milik Naruto dengan membawa obat dengan wadah botol kecil.

"Tidak mau. Obat itu pahit, Teme."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada ya obat rasa ramen?" Sasuke mengernyit, sungguh dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala pirang kekasihnya itu.

Dengan wajah datar Sasuke membuka botol obat yang dia pegang dan mengambil sebutir obat dari dalam.

"Aku tidak mau minum obat."

"Kalau begini—" Sasuke menyelipkan sebutir obat yang baru saja dia ambil di sela bibirnya sambil menatap Naruto.

"Ide bagus!" Dengan senyum lebar Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan bergeser mendekati Sasuke.

Selanjutnya, pasti kalian tahu apa yang terjadi.

**S**abtu

Tidak ada acara spesial yang pernah mereka lalui bersama, karena hari-hari mereka lebih sering diwarnai dengan adu argumentasi dimana pun mereka berada, tapi setidaknya mereka punya jadwal khusus setiap minggu untuk saling bertemu dan bercengkrama.

Dan sabtu malam adalah saat yang tepat, Naruto akan datang ke rumah Sasuke untuk menginap—meski sebagian besar malam mereka di rumah Sasuke akan dihabiskan dengan mendengar ceramah panjang dari Itachi karena mereka masih saja berisik meski sudah tengah malam, karena kamar Itachi dan Sasuke bersebelahan, maka dengan sangat amat terpaksa Itachi harus datang ke kamar adik tersayangnya untuk memberi ceramah singkat—yang sebenarnya panjang—kepada adik dan calon adik iparnya itu. Sasuke sendiri heran, padahal biasanya kakaknya itu tidak banyak bicara.

Jika Sasuke yang datang ke rumah Naruto untuk menginap, coba tebak apa yang terjadi? Sasuke akan menjelma menjadi seperti anak-anak yang dengan senang hati meladeni ajakan Naruto untuk perang bantal hingga menjelang pagi. Dia hanya bisa seperti ini di depan Naruto, di depan orang lain, maka Sasuke akan kembali menjadi sosok seorang tuan muda yang pelit bicara jika bukan keinginannnya.

**A**rgumentasi

Meski Naruto adalah siswa berisik yang menjadi biang keributan di kelas, tapi semua temannya akan merasa kehilangan jika sehari saja Naruto tidak masuk sekolah. Kenapa? Karena hanya Naruto yang bisa menghadapi kalimat bernada datar sekaligus mengandung nada perintah di dalamnya milik Uchiha Sasuke. Dan jika tidak ada Naruto, siapa yang akan beradu pendapat dengan Sasuke?

"Mana mungkin, Teme. Kau itu salah."

"Kau yang bodoh, Dobe. Jelas saja jawabanku benar."

"Mana bisa begitu, ayam dan telur tentu saja duluan ayam," Naruto tetap mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Dobe! Memangnya kalau tidak ada telur ayam bisa langsung ada?"

"Ehm… Tentu saja bisa."

"Atas dasar teori apa kau bilang bisa?"

"Kau—" tanpa rasa bersalah Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. "—memangnya kau berasal dari telur?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, jika sedang tidak di lingkungan sekolah ingin sekali Sasuke menjedukkan kepala Naruto ke tembok hingga pingsan, bersiul-siul dengan gaya khasnya dan bertingkah seolah tidak tahu apa-apa—ternyata pikiran jahat telah menguasai pikiran Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan cengiran terpasang di wajah berkulit kecokelatan miliknya, Naruto berkata dengan nada ringan. "Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku."

"Aku bukan ayam, Baka!"

"Ohh… Ternyata bukan. Jadi?"

Sasuke kambali mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang ada di depannya meskipun niat jahat tadi terlintas kembali di pikirannya.

"Jadi aku yang benar."

"Mana bisa begitu, aku yang benar. Ayam dan telur tentu saja duluan ayam."

"Telur."

"Ayam."

Oke, jika ditulis semua maka kata-kata 'telur' dan 'ayam' akan tertulis berulang-ulang karena perdebatan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting antara dua pemuda itu masih berlanjut. Pasti kalian akan bosan membacanya, jadi mari tinggalkan mereka.

**S**usu

Sasuke tidak suka minum susu. Tamat. Ehem, maaf ada kesalahan teknis. Mari diulangi.

Sejak dulu hingga sekarang Sasuke tidak pernah suka makanan yang mengandung gula berlebihan dengan kata lain Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis. Terutama susu, dia akan mengernyitkan alisnya setiap melihat cairan berwarna putih—Sasuke paling tidak suka dengan susu putih—itu diminum oleh orang lain.

Jadi, Sasuke minum apa saat masih kecil dulu? Jawabannya tentu saja ASI yaitu kependekan dari Air Susu Ibu yang sangat baik dan menyehatkan bagi batita karena mengandung—stop, salah naskah.

Jadi begini, di suatu minggu pagi saat dia menginap di rumah Naruto, Sasuke bangun dan berniat untuk menyapa ibu Naruto yang sudah kenal akrab dengan keluarganya karena ibu Naruto memiliki sifat seperti anak tunggalnya itu—selalu bersemangat. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan mengenal keluarga Sasuke? Tidak ada, eh.

"Sasukeee…," bahkan sebelum menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga terakhir, suara melengking Kushina membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Selamat pagi," Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pada Kushina yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ayo, Sasuke. Bibi sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu dan Naruto," dengan bersemangat Kushina menarik tangan Sasuke ke meja makan dan Naruto duduk di sana dengan wajah tersembunyi di balik kedua tangannya yang dia letakkan di meja.

"Naruto, jangan tidur di meja makan!"

"Iya-iya, tidak usah berteriak begitu 'kan," Naruto menegakkan kepala dan mengucek matanya.

"Ini," Kushina menyodorkan segelas besar susu kepada Sasuke, "diminum dulu sampai habis sebelum makan nasi."

Wajah Sasuke memucat, dengan wajah seperti ibu hamil sembilan bulan yang akan melakukan persalinan dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan 'tolong aku, Dobe'.

Naruto menyeringai melihat Sasuke, dia baru saja ingat kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau minum susu. Mana mungkin ibunya akan membiarkan Sasuke bebas begitu saja sampai menuruti perintahnya.

"Ayo diminum, Sasuke," Kushina tersenyum lebar—yang lebih mirip seringaian iblis jahat di mata Sasuke.

"Ah, ternyata ibu tahu kalau Sasuke sangat suka minum susu," Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, sementara dengan gerakan pelan Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya—yang dengan cepat diartikan oleh Sasuke dan dia mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil gelas yang berisi susu yang ada di depan Sasuke.

"Ibu siapkan makanan dulu, biar aku yang menyuruh Sasuke menghabiskannya."

Setelah ibunya pergi ke dapur mengambil makanan, dengan gerakan secepat kilat Naruto menumpahkan segelas susu ke pot tanaman terdekat.

"Ingat janjimu, Teme."

Jadi, mungkin kini kalian tahu alasannya jika ada orang atau siapapun yang berkata bahwa Naruto suka minum susu.

**U**ke

Sasuke adalah Uchiha. Dan Uchiha itu terhormat. Lalu?

Lalu kenapa dia yang harus menjadi 'bottom' dan Naruto menjadi 'top'?

Mari kita lihat alasannya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi uke, Dobe."

"Terus mau jadi apa?"

"Aku seme."

Naruto tertawa, "mau dengar alasan kenapa kau menjadi uke, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Pertama—" Naruto menarik nafas, "—aku lebih tua darimu beberapa bulan meskipun kita sengkatan, kedua, aku lebih tinggi darimu meskipun hanya beberapa sentimeter—" alasan yang dapat diterima. "Dan ketiga—" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan serius, "—di namamu ada unsur 'uke'nya, jadi saat Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto memberi nama mereka sudah memikirkan matang-matang masa depanmu nanti yang memang dilahirkan oleh mereka untuk menjadi uke-ku, Teme." Sasuke memasang wajah datar yang paling datar dan juga tatapan sedatar mungkin yang membuat suasana menjadi datar dan wajah Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung. Sepertinya terlalu banyak kata 'datar' di kalimat sebelum ini.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak pernah membicarakan soal ini lagi denganmu."

Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi tak berdosa yang membuat Sasuke ingin menelannya bulat-bulat, mengunyah dan mencerna kekasih pirangnya itu hingga tak ada lagi mahluk yang bernama Naruto di dunia ini.

**K**unci

Jika ditanya apa kelebihan Naruto, mungkin Sasuke butuh waktu berpikir beberapa menit sebelum menjawabnya.

Tapi jika ditanya kejelekan Naruto, tanpa berpikir pun Sasuke pasti dengan lancar akan langsung menjawabnya. Alasannya? Karena harga diri yang tinggi membuatnya tidak akan mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan tentang kekasihnya itu. Ckckck. Dasar Uchiha.

Banyak tanda tanya semu yang menggantung di kepala teman-teman mereka melihat interaksi yang unik antara Naruto dan Sasuke, bagaimana bisa hubungan mereka bisa bertahan sampai saat ini padahal tiada hari tanpa perdebatan yang entah penting atau tidak antara dua pemuda itu?

Mau tahu kunci kesuksesan hubungan mereka?

Naruto berkata, "tidak ada cara khusus yang aku lakukan untuk mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Sasuke, tanpa bersusah payah pun kami akan tetap menjadi kekasih. Eh, memangnya kalian tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sangat mencintaiku? Pasti dia sangat bersyukur dalam hati memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan keren sepertiku." Jika saja Sasuke dengar, maka sudah dapat dijamin akan ada satu benjolan besar di kepala Naruto hasil dari lemparan apapun yang ada di dekat Sasuke ke arah kepala pirangnya.

Sasuke menjawab, "karena itulah cara kami berinteraksi. Kalau tidak suka jangan lihat, pergi saja sana." Ehem, apakah jawaban Sasuke cocok dengan pertanyaannya? Kalau tidak silahkan lempar tomat ke arah rambutnya yang mencuat.

**E**gistis

Seperti kata pepatah, kalau sudah cinta apapun terasa manis. Memangnya ada pepatah yang seperti itu? Kalau tidak ada anggap saja ada.

Naruto tahu semua sifat dan kebiasaan Sasuke, termasuk sifat egois milik kekasihnya. Tapi dia tidak pernah keberatan dengan itu, dia menyukai Sasuke—termasuk segala isinya. Ehem, maksudnya segala sifatnya. Naruto memang terlihat seperti remaja pembuat onar karena sikapnya yang brutal dan cara bicara yang seenaknya, tapi di balik itu semua dia adalah sosok berbeda di mata Sasuke, ada kalanya semua kata yang terucap darinya terdengar bijak meski diiringi dengan senyum lebar dan candaan.

Sasuke egois, dan Naruto suka itu. Dia menyukai segala yang ada pada Sasuke meski rasa sukanya lebih sering dia tunjukkan melalui cengiran atau senyumnya. Dan dia tahu Sasuke juga juga merasaka hal yang sama meskipun tak pernah mengatakan atau menunjukkan secara gamblang, karena waktu sudah menjawab semuanya.

Kenapa mereka bisa menjadi kekasih padahal semua sifat mereka berlawanan? Jawabannya mudah, karena mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Bukankah mereka pasangan yang serasi?

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

**

So, so, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic gaje ini? ==

*sighs* Aneh? Ya, saya tahu kok. OTL;

Yaah… Karena sudah jadi saya publish saja daripada nanti berdebu di draft laptop saya. LOL. Sebenarnya niat membuat fic untuk V-day, tapi tapi tapi, entah kenapa jadinya malah drabble aneh macam ini. Ya sudahlah, anjing menggonggong saya tetap eksis.(?)

Oya, satu lagi, doakanlah TO dan segala ujian yang akan saya hadapi berjalan lancar dan mendapat hasil yang baik agar saya bisa tetap hidup dan ikut meramaikan FFn, Kawan. *wink wink* #gaje

Segala kritik dan saran—ternasuk cokelat(?)—diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Silahkan katakan bagian yang kawan sukai dan tidak sukai. :D.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang baca sampai di sini jadi saudara saya dah. LOL. *SHOT*


End file.
